


[Podfic] These Violent Delights

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Client Yuuri, Dark, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, It's all consensual y'all, Light Dom/sub, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Out of Character, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Porn With Plot, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Unhealthy Relationships, escort victor, like confident daddy as yuuri katsuki, victors a lowkey masochist in this hot mess, yuuri acts all serious but daddy's a total dork nugget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: It was the wanting that made him feel dirtier than the e-mails, the money, the key cards, strangers' hands groping his ass on the way to their hotel room.And with every other client, it made him feel soiled-through. With Yuuri, it broke his heart.-There's an unspoken rule when it comes to sharing a bed with a man who pays you for it. But Victor's never been good at following the rules.





	[Podfic] These Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Violent Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885196) by [butterbeerbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbeerbitch/pseuds/butterbeerbitch). 



  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** These Violent Delights  
**Author:** butterbeerbitch  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Summary:**  
It was the wanting that made him feel dirtier than the e-mails, the money, the key cards, strangers' hands groping his ass on the way to their hotel room.  
And with every other client, it made him feel soiled-through. With Yuuri, it broke his heart.  
  
-  
  
There's an unspoken rule when it comes to sharing a bed with a man who pays you for it. But Victor's never been good at following the rules.  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885196)  
**Total Length:** 1:46:58  
  
**[These Violent Delights](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1V04CDI3uVS-jD_VEXaXxjCSv-pecnagT/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love this fic with ALL MY HEART and getting to read it was amazing, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Please leave feedback to the author [on the original text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885196), it's well deserved.  
> And of course, I'm also very happy about comments, kudos and feedback of any kind.
> 
> Thank you so much for listening and have a lovely day.


End file.
